


Patton's Best Friend

by EdenCrowleyFell



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdenCrowleyFell/pseuds/EdenCrowleyFell
Summary: Patton feels left out by Roman, Logan, Deceit, and Remus. Leading him to interview Virgil to be his new best friend.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Dark Creativity | Remus/Deceit/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983142
Kudos: 23





	Patton's Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> So this is gonna be weird. I mostly like Virgil being a spider for his animal trait. But I also like the cat being his as well. So since I already write a lot of Spider!Virgil fics that are ongoing. Were doing cat!Virgil for this one. So without further to do. On with the story. Hope you enjoy.

Patton sighed as he watched Logan and Remus do strange science experiments in the living room. They had been doing this for a while now. Ever since they accepted Remus into the light sides they've been spending a lot of time together. Patton felt as if he lost his best friend to the duke. But he didn't mind. He should be used to it by now. As Roman was spending more time with Deceit lately. He felt lonely now. Maybe he just needs to find another best friend. He smiled at that thought and kept going with it. He decided to do interviews to find his new best friend. He ran off to his room to work on it. He needed someone who can relate to him. Has a few of the same likes he does. And was willing to do anything with him.

Once he got to his room he grabbed some paper and started drawing a sign for his door on it. Using his cyan blue color to represent him and what he was looking for. After doing that he grabbed the tape and hung it on his door. He went back into his room and started writing down questions for the side that was going to become his new best friend. But as he did he kept thinking about how he might be replacing Logan and Roman like this. But as he went to those thoughts he kept reminding himself he wasn't doing that. He was just gaining another best friend. Not such a big deal. He finished writing down the questions and sighed. He was ready to do this. He just had to wait for a knock on his door.

Time skip

Virgil woke up that morning feeling tired but knowing he had to get out of bed before Patton started to worry about him. He looked at the time on his phone. It was eight in the morning. He had fallen asleep around three in the morning. So five hours of sleep isn't too bad. Better than he usually gets. He got out of bed and went to get ready for the day. Once he was showered and dressed he went out to the kitchen to get some breakfast. But as he was walking by Patton's door he noticed a sign hanging on the door. He looked at it wonder what it said. He sighed realizing what's going on. He might as well entrain this idea. Besides he's been wanting to see if Patton considers him best friend material. Even though he keeps calling him his son. Which he didn't mind. Deceit was always busy keeping Remus under control anyway. So maybe this could go well. He knocked on the door wondering what he was in stored for while doing this. He waited for an answering hoping this wouldn't take too long. As he was pretty hungry. He also didn't want Logan to lecture him about not eating again. He figured the best way to do that was just to eat and not worry about it. " Come in." Patton said wanting to know who had came to his door for the interview. Virgil opened the door and smiled. He was happy to see the fatherly side sitting on his bed with a pen and paper in hand. He walked into the room shutting the door behind him. Patton wasn't surprised. Virgil has always been curious. Something he loves about his dark strange son.

Once Virgil got over to him he sat down on the bed and looked at Patton. " Pat what is this?" Virgil asked wondering why he's doing this. Patton sighed. He couldn't hide anything from Virgil with negative feelings. Especially when he can sense them. " I've just been feeling lonely lately. Roman and Logan have been spending more time with Janus and Remus lately. I guess I feel a little left out." Patton said knowing he does feel left out. He wasn't as smart as Logan for experiments. He wasn't as crazy as Remus to come up with the experiments. He wasn't as good with theater as Roman was. He wasn't as elegant and graceful with dancing as Janus was either. It kind of made him feel like he didn't belong in any of the activities they all were doing. " So your holding interviews for another best friend to hang out with you when they can't? Am I understanding you correctly?" Virgil asked hoping he has this right. Patton looked at Virgil surprised. He had figured that out like it was nothing. But he knew he was right. He just nodded letting Virgil know that was the reason. But instead of a hug or a look of pity Patton heard a little chuckle from Virgil. He looked at his darker counterpart. He noticed a tiny bit of purple in Virgil's eyeshadow. He knew with the tiny bits of purple that he was happy. " Well maybe I can. Lay the questions on me popstar." Virgil said wanting to go through this for Patton. Patton nodded with a smile on his face. He started the questions and was very excited by Virgil's answers.

Time skip

They had been doing the interview for fifteen minutes now and they were already on the last question. Patton made this one really important. That's what it was the last one on the list. " Okay last question Virgil then we can go get some breakfast." Patton said hoping this goes well. Virgil sighed. He was happy about that. He felt like he was going to have a panic attack throughout this whole thing. " Good. I'm really hungry." Virgil said knowing he was. He was thinking that he should have went to get something to eat before coming back here. " Okay here we go." Patton said ready to read off the question. He looked at the paper smiling as he read it. " Are you a cat person?" Patton asked hoping Virgil loves cats just as much as he does. Virgil's eyes went to slits as he thought about it. He jumped over to Patton's dresser knocking his plushies down in the process. Patton giggled as Virgil's eyes went back to normal. He shook his head and looked at Patton. " Sorry Patton. I don't know what came over me." Virgil said knowing he didn't mean to do that. His animal trait had taken over in that moment from his lack of food and hence senses at the moment. He looked at Patton and noticed his eyes had some joy in them and he was squealing while whispering something he couldn't quite make out. " Patton are you okay?" Virgil asked wondering if the fatherly side was feeling okay from that. He was bracing himself for either good joy filled yelling or bad yelling. He hoped it would be the good kind. Patton grabbed onto Virgil's shoulders making him tense up. " Your my new best friend! Come on let's go get some food to celebrate!" Patton said very excited about this. Virgil was surprised but nodded in agreement. They left Patton's room happy that they had each other. But they didn't know their other four collages were watching the whole thing. They all looked at each other and smiled happy that the two were getting along again. They all hoped it stayed that way for a while.

The End


End file.
